1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to emergency escape frames for building apertures, and more particularly, to such frames that are readily removable by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need for security has forced an increasing number of dwellers and building owners to install security windows and even iron bars covering the building apertures, such as windows. Not infrequently, however, when there is an emergency that requires the evacuation of the building these very same security devices become a death trap for those persons inside the building. In only a few minutes they can be overcome by smoke and suffocated. Thence the need of an apparatus that will permit a person to readily remove the security iron bars protecting an aperture without compromising its effectiveness for security purposes.
Applicant believes that the closet reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,032 issued to R. W. Burnette. However, it differs from the present invention because it does not concern itself with the escape safety features claimed in the present invention, including, the capability of this invention's apparatus to permit the compatible installation of windows and security bars while readily releasing same in case of an emergency. Another reference that may be relevant to establish the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,673 issued to Tjomsland with respect to the positioning of a remote mechanism for releasing the lock. The rigid rod used, however, limits the flexibility on where to placed this mechanism. The security window system structure is different and requires the use of special hingedly mounted windows and it would not work with louver type windows.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.